College, Chapter 4
College, Chapter 4 is a chapter of the fifth volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary Back at Sakuragaoka High School, Sumire reveals her reason for trying to take the club room's tea sets, while attempting another heist. She has been living in the Kotobuki household, and hence helps with requests and the like. Mugi had asked her to pop into the club room to get the tea sets back. Today, she fails again, and is caught by Jun, Ui, and Azusa. She makes up for it by preparing tea. While the seniors chat amongst themselves, Azusa takes the opportunity to ask if Sumire is interested in joining the club. Sawako suddenly shows up with the head of one of her animal costumes, scaring away Sumire yet again. Sawako explains to Ui and Jun that it's a Light Music Club tradition to wear them while handing out recruitment flyers. Ui suddenly remembers being traumatised by those exact same costumes a long time ago. But right now, the new Light Music Club has a couple of problems: Ui still doesn't have an instrument, they've never had a rehearsal, even with the welcoming concert tomorrow, and they really do need at least one new member. Azusa opts to do the concert on her own. She gives a great speech, asking the new students to join the club, but her singing is really lacking. After the show, she realises how hard Yui must have had it to sing and play at the same time. However, despite all this, someone has decided to show up to the club. Unfortunately, she wasn't keen on joining the Light Music Club, rather, she was hopping around trying out all of the different clubs. They offer her Azusa's guitar to play around on, but she ends up holding it as a violin. When she does start to play it legitimately, she manages to break the bottom E string. The girl, though without any real potential, thanks them and leaves to try out other clubs. However, Ui catches her failing miserably at another club as well. Later that day, Azusa calls Yui for tips on how to recruit new members, but the best advice Yui can give is for Azusa to do whatever she wants, which really isn't good advice. The next day, Sumire notices that the club room is empty, so she takes the chance to haul the cupboard out again. She's instantly caught by Azusa, who asks if she could prepare some tea for the cake that Ui's brought today. Sumire instintively hurries off to make some. Sumire finds it strange that she's being given so much attention lately. She's essentially got the tea, cake, and chatting half of the Light Music Club pinned down. She figures that with this kind of company, she wouldn't particularly mind. With that, Azusa, Ui, and Jun pounce to secure their fourth member. Just as this happens, the odd girl from yesterday, who introduces herself as Nao also asks to join the club. Her only real reason for joining, however, is that she had the least failure in the Light Music Club, over all the others she tried. And the new Light Music Club, led by President Azusa, is finally taking off. Category:Manga Chapters